Goodnight kisses
by Isabel-lupin-black
Summary: Dipper definitely wasn't jealous and he definitely didn't want a goodnight kiss.


I do not own Gravity Falls (obviously) Enjoy!~

* * *

Dipper have been staring at the ceiling for about… what? 40 minutes now? Mabel was asleep and probably their grunkles were busy downstairs. Grunkle Stan would be watching a funny TV show before going to bed and Grunkle Ford was definitely working in his lab.

It was a normal night in Gravity Falls, the kind of night that Mabel and him (and Waddles?) missed when they were in California. But now, it was summer again and they would be spending their time in Gravity Falls with their beloved Grunkles.

Then, why did he feel so upset?

Dipper sighed, and looked at his sister. They were both different from each other, so Stan and Ford always bonded with them in different ways.

For example, Ford and Dipper were always talking about the mysteries of the town and Mabel felt left out. She even confessed Dipper that she thought Ford hated her.

" _That's not true" Dipper said after hearing her depressed sister a few days ago. "He loves us both."_

" _But he never spends time with me" Mabel said, sitting on her bed and hugging Waddles. "He is always talking about nerd stuff that I don't understand, I'm sure he doesn't want to do silly stuff with me"_

" _Come on, the stuff you do isn't silly." Dipper went to his sister and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "You just need to find something that you both like."_

 _After that, Mabel discovered that she and Ford were both good at one thing: Drawing. So, if Ford wanted to explore the forest, Dipper would be investigating with him while Mabel would be drawing the things they found, earning a smile from their Grunkle Ford._

Dipper remembered the smile on his sister after she spent time with Ford, and he couldn't be happier for her. But now, he felt… mad at her.

Their Grunkles bonded with them in different ways, and that meant they would express their love in different ways.

So, while Mabel received a goodnight kiss every night, he didn't.

That really shouldn't be a problem. He was a 13 year-old boy after all, and he never cared about that difference with his parents. But in Gravity Falls…

" _I do not want a goodnight kiss."_ Dipper thought, closing his eyes and trying to sleep. _"I definitely do not want a goodnight kiss."_

* * *

"So, you want a goodnight kiss".

"I do not!" Dipper almost yelled to his sister, with his cheeks a little pink. They were in their room, Mabel was trying to make a new sweater for Ford, while Dipper was trying to explain to his sister the feeling he had last night.

"Of course you do, Dipper!" Mabel laughed when she saw how embarrassed his brother felt. "You were jealous because they gave me a kiss and you didn't receive one. That's not a bad thing."

"I am a teen boy now, Mabel, I do not want a goodnight kiss." Dipper said reluctantly.

"Your age doesn't matter, broseph. Kisses are for everyone! There is nothing to be ashamed of wanting one on the cheek or head, Dipper."

"I do not want a kiss." Dipper repeated before going out of the room. Mabel sighed, but even if his twin didn't want to admit it, he was going to receive a kiss that night.

* * *

Mabel laughed when she felt the beard of her grunkles when they kissed her head. No wonder why Dipper wanted a goodnight kiss, they were cute! Mabel smiled happily at her great uncles while they head to the bedroom door.

"Well kids, goodnight"  
"Have nice dreams"

"Wait, Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, you are forgetting something".

"Really?" Stan looked around the room, while Ford looked at Mabel with confusion.

"I don't think so, sweetheart." Ford said. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, you didn't give Dipper a goodnight kiss."

Stan and Ford looked at each other in confusion while Dipper looked at his sister with eyes full of anger.

" _You will thank me later, broseph_ " Mabel thought. "I mean, you always give me a kiss on the head in the night, why don't you do it with Dipper?"

"Well, pumpkin, your brother is a teenage boy now, I don't really remember wanting a kiss on the head at that age." Stan explained.

"If I am not wrong, boys tend to be less affective than girls at this age, so I do not believe that Dipper want a goodnight kiss."

"That's true, Grunkle Ford. I do not want a goodnight kiss" Dipper said firmly, with his arms crossed.

Mabel sighed. "So… why did you say you were jealous of me, Dipper?"

"What?" Dipper looked at the girl with horror, while Stan and Ford looked at him with confusion. "I wasn't jealous."

"You said that you felt bad after I received a kiss last night and you didn't."

"I didn't say that" Dipper lied, with a high pitch voice that totally meant the opposite.

"Oh, you want a goodnight kiss, kid?" Stan asked with calm in his voice, but Dipper reacted not to well at the question.

"What? Me? A kiss? No, that's weird, I am a grown up boy, that's for little kids, I definitely do not want one". Dipper answered Stan's question way too fast.

"Sorry, my boy, but you are not a good liar." Ford said raising an eyebrow to the young man. "If you want, then we can give you a goodnight kiss."

Dipper, with his cheeks a little pink thanks to his embarrassment, only nodded slowly. Stan laughed and went to the boy to give him a goodnight kiss on the head, Ford did the same and patted his head with affection.

"Well, see you later kids."

After Stan said that, Ford and him went out of the room and closed the door. Mabel saw his brother with a big smile on her face, while Dipper just looked at his crossed arms, his cheeks still a little pink.

"Say it."

Dipper looked confused at his sister. "Say what?"

"You know what, brother" Mabel laughed. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have received those goodnight kisses."

Dipper just rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling before saying a little "thanks", earning a smile from his sister.

"You're welcome, Dipper."


End file.
